The purpose of this "fifteen years after graduation" follow-up of the 2,821 AAMC Longitudinal Study physicians is to find out if there are any relationships between their professional performance characteristics and the data available on their personal and environmental factors pertaining to their medical school years. Specifically the study will shed light on: 1) the professionalization/career development process of physicians, and 2) the performance criteria relevant to medical education, especially for admissions and for specialized clinical experiences. The follow-up methods will include a general survey questionnaire followed by an indepth interview of some physicians, selected vocational attitudes and personal styles measures, analysis of professional activities and medical record-keeping behavior, and estimates of clinical performance criteria based upon records review, self-assessment using patient management problems, and some observation techniques. The success of the follow-up depends upon the physicians willingness to participate in it, and for this reason, extra attention is being paid to confidentiality controls for the data, strict informed consent procedures, use of sampling, maximum feedback regarding data collected, and schools and cohort liaison.